


Panic

by sira89



Series: Interlude [2]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-29
Updated: 2016-12-29
Packaged: 2018-09-13 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9107572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sira89/pseuds/sira89
Summary: Breathe in and out, Even tells him. Breathe in and out, Isak.





	

**Author's Note:**

> short and sweet

Magnus is saying something stupid when Isak starts to feel something wrong. He repeats Magnus’s words in his head, tries to focus on them instead of the racing thump thump thump of his heart. But is that normal, though? It’s beating really fast. He can hear it in his ears. Can he see it in his wrist, too? Maybe he’s just imagining things.

He tries to keep up with the chatter of his friends, the buzzing of the party that they’re at. He can’t. He can’t stop thinking about how this can’t be normal, his heart beating out of rhythm and his new lightheadedness. No, maybe it is normal. Maybe he’s just now noticing it. But what if he is one of those kids who dies prematurely from a heart condition he never knew he had… or he’s having a stroke or a brain aneurysm. He’s breathing shallowly, this he knows for sure. It’s like his chest can’t expand all the way. 

Jonas is looking at him oddly. “You okay, man?” Isak nods but stays quiet. Then he excuses himself to the bathroom. He doesn’t want Jonas to know that he is either dying or going crazy. Jesus. The room is spinning as he walks, and that makes him want to cry because he’s had half a beer and has no excuse for the spins. 

He stares at himself in the mirror when the door opens and in walks Even. He looks at Isak through the mirror as he closes the door softly. “I hope it’s okay that I’m here,” he says, barely more than a whisper. Isak doesn’t feel anything but the panic that’s been welling in him for the past five minutes. Even treads over and puts his hand on Isak’s back.

“You’re okay, Isak,” and Isak thinks, maybe if he studies and commits the exact color of Even’s eyes, this will all stop. “Breathe in and out.” Even mimics how he thinks Isak should be breathing, like he’s taking a deep breath. Like something out of a yoga commercial. “Breathe in and out, Isak. You’re too fast.” It doesn’t feel too fast, it just feels like he can’t get much in or out. 

But when Even gestures for him to sit, Isak slides down the wall. Even kneels before him and ghosts his fingers over his jaw. He pulls Isak’s knees apart and settles between them. He tells him it’s just a bout of anxiety, and it will be alright. He holds his hands and tells him what happened in chemistry class today. Isak can’t remember anything about it but that it was in chemistry class. Even tells him again that it’s just anxiety, he promises. Isak wonders if he told him that he’s worried he’s dying, if he’s forgotten that, or if Even just knows. 

Isak feels a little flushed, now that he’s feeling a little better. He’s hot and embarrassed. Something like that has never happened before, to him. Even has gone quiet and is just looking at Isak, playing with his fingers. Now that the panic is gone, Isak can feel the bit of hurt he usually feels whenever Even is around. The loss. 

“Jonas said your mum isn’t doing well.” It’s simply put, and pretty accurate. “She’s… alright. It’ll pass.” Isak thinks and hopes this is the truth. But yeah, he’s been a little scared that she might do something stupid. He knows she loves him. It’s just that sometimes she gets angry at him and looks at him like he couldn’t possibly be her son. It’s always connected with when she’s going downhill mentally. 

“It’s a lot of stress.” Even says it so softly that Isak grows irritated. That is not… he’s fine. It’s not why he’s in the bathroom gulping for air like a fish. 

“No, it’s fine. I think I’ve just been coming down with something.” Isak is up and out the door before Even gets off his knees, before he can even sigh.


End file.
